


The Christmas Stocking

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Decorations, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Hermione and Severus have their first Christmas together, and she learns something unexpected about his past.





	The Christmas Stocking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

It’s their first Christmas together, and Hermione wasn’t too surprised that Severus had had few decorations up in the past.

But he’s allowing decorations now, with some conditions – no garish tinsel, nothing too fake or loud.

Hermione has draped delicate silver tinsel on a small pine tree, and their chambers smell like Christmas.

She’s at the fireplace now, hanging up Christmas stockings – a red one for her, green for Severus.

He speaks suddenly, an odd note to his deep voice. “A stocking – for me?”

“Well, yes,” Hermione says. “You had them when you were young?”

“Not often,” he says quietly.

FINIS


End file.
